


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg looked around at the other patrons, trying to guess their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 14

Greg looked around at the other patrons, trying to guess their stories. The older Chinese couple was easy, as was the couple with the two little girls – one was idly fiddling with a Star of David necklace.

The others thought… a man with a young boy and two single people approximately Greg's age. They were harder to quantify.

By the time his pizza arrived, House had pegged the dad as divorced, and the girl as a broke college student who probably couldn't go home for the holidays, but the other boy was proving elusive.

Finally, he tipped his chair back onto two legs and leaned across the table between them. The other boy was facing the street, so Greg threw a wadded up napkin at the back of his head.

"What?" the other boy spun around quickly, his bright brown eyes very confused.

"I'm Greg House. What's your name?" he began.

"Why do you want to know?" came the suspicious reply.

"Just interested. You know, trying to figure out everyone's story. So what are you doing at Big Tony's Pizzeria on Christmas Eve?"

"Trying to eat my pizza in peace, thank you."

"Fair enough." Greg turned back to his own meal. The boy's attitude had pretty much confirmed his prime suspicion.

Half a slice later, he heard a chair sliding across the cracked linoleum and a sigh. "My name is James Wilson."

Greg spun his chair around a grinned. "Nice to meetcha, Jimmy!"

**Author's Note:**

> And the song:
> 
> It's the most wonderful time of the year.  
> With the kids jingle belling,  
> And everyone telling you,  
> "Be of good cheer,"  
> It's the most wonderful time of the year.
> 
> There'll be parties for hosting,  
> Marshmallows for toasting and  
> Caroling out in the snow.  
> There'll be scary ghost stories and  
> Tales of the glories of Christmases  
> Long, long ago.
> 
> It's the most wonderful time of the year.  
> There'll be much mistletoeing  
> And hearts will be glowing,  
> When loved ones are near.  
> It's the most wonderful time of the year


End file.
